


This = Love

by Trani



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5823253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trani/pseuds/Trani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinki and Kibum are an ordinary couple. Except for the fact that they don't really do ordinary things. But when they do, it's always something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Things people usually do when they first meet (or maybe don't)

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to be a single one shot but a friend told me that she would live to see more of the couple, and in the meantime I got inspired for some more chapters so for now it would be a collection of one shots following the life of the same couple (but each one shot will not be necessary linked to each other like a chapter fic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Things people usually do when they first meet (or maybe don't)  
> Rating: M  
> Genre: Smut  
> Summary: Jinki was bored in the library until he found a note that would spice up his day.  
> Word count: 2431 words

**February 7 th 2013**

 

He turned the pages of his notebook absently, wetting his fingertips from time to time when the action was becoming harder. He had a fucking presentation to make for the next day and he felt like he would never see the end of it. He sighed, glancing at the laptop in front of him showing his PowerPoint presentation with half of the slides still blank.

 

He looked back at his book when he felt his fingers slide from it. He frown as he saw a piece of paper lying on the table. He looked around the library from where he was sitting in a remote corner and saw nobody around, his faculty's library almost empty. It surely came out from the book. He grabbed it and opened the paper.

 

_Here my Skype ID sweety. lilfreak0923. Add me. Let's be friend and more._

 

He blinked at the note. What was this? Did someone forget it inside the book? Did a stranger put it there for somebody to find it? Or did someone purposely hide it in the book for him?

 

He was deep in his thoughts when he finally straightened himself on his seat and minimized his presentation window. He then clicked on the blue and white icon and logged in. Some conversation windows opened up instantly and he closed them all, sighing. Some people were a lost cause, he wasn’t really in a mood to chat with them.

 

On the other side, the note he found in his notebook stirred up his curiosity and he was more than ready to discuss with that person. After all, it was just a chat conversation and he was safe behind his computer screen.

 

That’s what he thought.

 

So, he entered the unknown ID at his contact list and sat still after that, racking brain for something to say. How should he introduce the conversation? _Hey, I found your note. Let’s be friend!_ No. _Hi, do we know each other?_ No, too straight in the fact. _Just found your note :)_ No, and what the point with the smiley? He scratched his head, mocking for himself. He shrugged his shoulders and typed on his keyboard.

 

_Hi, dear stranger. Let me introduce myself, I’m Lee Jinki, 3 rd year Architecture student. I just find your note in my notebook. I’m alone, bored and trying to do my fucking presentation and this just distracted me from this pain in the ass and I think I use it as an excuse for not doing my homework. My mind his really cunning and writing those silly words is so much more exciting than my architecture oral that I think I will just let myself go for it and procrastinate once again. I need more fun in my life, so here I am telling you all of this and hoping that you would take me at my word when I say that I am really thankful to you (even if tomorrow in front of my professor I’ll probably regret it)._

 

He stopped and sighed, it was actually how he felt right now. It was relief now that he let out his frustration and he proceeded to erase the text he would never dare to send by pressing frantically on the _del_ key, watching the words disappearing on the screen. His finger slide on the keyboard and he saw the text writing in the writing case moved to the chat room.

 

“Shit” he hissed immediately, his heart skipping a beat as he reread what he has just sent.

 

_Hi, dear stranger. Let me introduce myself, I’m Lee Jinki, 3 rd year Architecture student. I just find your note in my notebook. I’m alone, bored and trying to do my fucking presentation and this just distracted me from this pain in the ass and I think I use it as an excuse for not doing my homework. My mind his really cunning and writing those silly words is so much more exciting than my architecture oral that I think I will just let myself go for it and procrastinate once again. I need more fun in my life, so here I am telling you all of this and hoping that you would take me_

 

His eyes widen as he read the last sentence once again.

 

_I need more fun in my life, so here I am telling you all of this and hoping that you would take me_

 

_…so here I am telling you all of this and hoping that you would take me_

 

_…hoping that you would take me_

 

_…you would take me_

 

Why did this sound so wrong?

 

He was about to correct himself and send something to explain all of this when he saw the little pen moving right below his message. He didn’t have the time to curse, a text was displayed on the screen.

 

Key said:

_Sure._

 

He stayed shut and still, not knowing how to interpret that word. Sure? For what part of his monologue? As he was freaking out, another text displayed.

 

_I’m Key._

 

What should he respond?

 

You said:

_Hi Key_

 

He slapped his face with his hand embarrassed by his ridiculous answer. He should have already explain himself. What if she misunderstand his words?

 

He was startled when a black window suddenly appeared on the screen asking him if he would like to take the video call.

 

Video call??

 

He didn’t know what happened to him when he saw his hand moving on the pad and accepting the call. He swallowed with both expectation and fear when the window showed a blurry image. The image became clearer as the time was ticking and soon he could see it clearly.

 

A sharp chin was on the top of the window. Thanks to the shape of the lower face he could assuredly say that she wasn’t actually a girl but a boy. Why was he thinking that way anyway? All he knew from him was his surname _Key_. And his ID _lilfreak0923_. Nothing that could have indicated his gender.

 

The man was wearing a black shirt with the words _Parental Advisory Explicit Content_ printed in white. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans and the cam could only show his crotch and a piece of the desk his laptop was probably resting on.

 

 

Jinki was watching the frame of the man who was standing still behind his camera for a few seconds, maybe minutes. He didn’t know why he was not writing anymore and the idea that maybe he was talking to him with his _voice_ finally reached his brain. He couldn’t see the man’s mouth, only the tip was in his sight.

 

So, he dug blindly in his bag next to him, searching for his earphones. He put them on and waited.

 

Nothing.

 

What was he supposed to do? He wasn’t the one who wanted to make the video call and he didn’t know what to say to him. And he didn’t forget the fact that he didn’t know the man at all.

 

The latter moved and a message appeared on the screen and he righted himself.

 

Key said:

_Show me your face better_

 

He completely forget that the man could see him as well! But he did what the man asked and he inclined the screen to put the camera just in front of his eyes with trembling hands.

 

_Relax baby_

 

With those words, he quickly hid his hand under the table. He cursed himself, he was acting like a teenager. Baby? He wasn’t.

 

He saw the man moved his hands over the keyboard once again and he held his breath in expectation.

 

_Show me how you touch yourself_

 

Jinki gulped and blinked, his eyes fixed on his laptop screen. Did he read well? He gaped, realizing too late the mess he put himself in. A stranger he didn’t know was asking him to…touch himself in front of his laptop? In the middle of the library?

 

He heard a moan and he pulled off his earphones, startled and he eyed around him for the source of the noise. Nobody was near him, he was alone in the back of the second floor of the library in the architecture section, where almost nobody ventured themselves. He could see a few students hidden by shelves who were nose in their notes. They probably didn’t notice he was there.

 

He put his earphones back and the moans resumed. He knew now where they were coming from as two pink and thin lips appeared on the screen, slightly parted. Sweat rolled down his spine when he saw the man’s hand pressed on his own crotch.

 

Jinki would have turn off his laptop if the way the soft moans were escaping from the two gorgeous lips wasn’t hypnotizing. His full attention was on the man, his mouth, his pleasure sounds, the way he bitted his lower lip as his fingers caressed harder the bulge growing in his pant.

 

He didn’t realize he was painting in response until he heard himself whine and a smile stretched the other’s erotic lips. He wanted to scream in frustration, to throw his laptop away. He didn’t know what in the other was so mesmerizing that he couldn’t take his eyes off of him.

 

And the fact that he was still here, observing the other caressing himself and moaning shamelessly was enough to make him question his sanity. He didn’t feel guilty. He didn’t even feel wrong watching Key pleasuring himself.

 

And soon, it wasn’t enough for him. And as if he was reading his mind the other stopped, straightening himself in front of his camera and Jinki heard him whispering in his ear, his lips pressing against each other and opening in a more than sexual way.

 

“Your turn now _Jinki_ ”

 

The way he whispered his name was arousing. Never ever he has heard his name pronounced that way and he heard himself moaning from it. He could feel his now half hard member pressing against the fabric of his jeans and he bitted his lips repressing a louder moan. He heard Key chuckled softy and a naughty grin appearing on his lips. He couldn’t retain himself more and he pressed his hand on his crotch, closing his eyes to appreciate the touch. A husky moan escaped from his mouth without him noticing and he opened his eyes immediately, looking around him for a possible witness. But all was as it was a few minutes before and he resumed his activity.

 

“Not like this. Show me how you do it.” He heard Key command.

 

He didn’t discuss the order and inclined the screen so the man could see both his hand on his crotch and his mouth like he did for him.

 

“Right Jinki”

 

And Jinki moved his finger once again on his crotch, brushing the tips then his palm against it, making him parting his mouth and releasing soft moans along hard breathing sounds.

 

“You turn me on Jinki”

 

Key’s words turned him on too, and he rubbed faster his member over his pant. The other has resumed his touches and soon they were moaning in unison, matching the pace of their strokes.

 

No long after, a pair of feline eyes emerged in his field of view and he gasped, startled by the beautiful vision. Lust was all over the other features. Pink and parted lips, red cheeks, scrunched nose and dilated pupils.

 

“Take it out”

 

And he did it without hesitation, oblivious of his surroundings. He opened the button on his jeans, unzipped it and released his member from his underwear not without a whine. He saw Key biting his lower lip and he felt accomplished, pleased by the effect he had on the other. It wasn’t a one-sided pleasuring and maybe it would relieve a little the culpability he would probably felt once the act done.

 

He chased the thought away as Key’s voice asked him to start stroking himself. He grabbed his member and rubbed it against the palm of his hand and abandoned himself to the man’s voice, letting himself guided by his intoxicating whisper.

 

“Harder”

 

And Jinki stroked his cock harder.

 

“Say my name”

 

And Jinki moaned his name, forgetting everything that was around him.

 

“Don’t stop”

 

And Jinki caressed his member without discontinuation. He let himself fall over his keyboard as the sensation invading him was too much for him. He could feel his member throbbing under his touch and his heart ripping his ribcage.

 

But he stopped when he noticed that something was missing. He was panting, head on his keyboard when he realized what it was.

 

Key.

 

He couldn’t hear his breathing and moaning anymore. He was about to straighten and look back at the screen when something pushed the side of his head back on the hard surface of his laptop and grabbed his member. He felt something pressed on his shoulders and head and two glowing eyes appeared right in from of him. He blinked at the grinning face he only saw through his laptop screen for now and closed his eyes when skilled fingers manipulated his throbbing cock.

 

Key was now holding him tight and they were pressed one against the other, the back on Jinki’s chair preventing Key to embrace him completely. Key’s hand moved faster and Jinki knew that it was a question of seconds before he would come in his hand. As if he was aware of it, Key released his member and Jinki felt his hot body leaving his own and he whined in disagreement.

 

“Shhh” he heard the other whisper in his ear, the air entering throwing a shiver down his spine.

 

He didn’t have the time to recover from it as he felt a wetness and warmness capturing his length.

 

“Oh shit Key” is the only thing he could say as he felt hot lips and tongue sucking and licking him. It was too much for him and he quickly came into Key’s mouth. He looked down at the man and swallowed with difficulty, the man’s naughty eyes stuck on him while he was swallowing all the liquid running down his throat.

 

He licked the tip when he finished and pull Jinki’s member back in his underwear. He climbed on the lap of the still panting man and kissed him softy. The later could taste himself on his lips but above all, Key’s own taste was beyond expectation and sent him in an ocean of bliss.

 

 

 

 

This was how Jinki met Kibum. The encounter wasn’t something ordinary, but it was what made their bond special.

 

 


	2. Vinegar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Vinigar  
> Rating: M  
> Genre: Smut  
> Summary: Jinki begged Kibum to let him help with the cooking that night. Obviously, Kibum accepted his request but changed his mind as soon as Jinki attempted to put vinegar in the coq-au-vin.  
> Word count: 1858 words

**September 6 th 2014**

 

“Jinki?”

 

“Hum?”

 

“That’s vinegar”

 

Kibum giggled removing the bottle of wine vinegar from the hand of his boyfriend. He is not going to poison them tonight, Kibum will never allow it.

 

It was Saturday night and Jinki begged Kibum to let him help with the cooking that night. The latter usually rarely cooked or it was more appropriate to say that he never did it, purely because he couldn’t. Jinki was able to fail the simplest recipe that could exist.

 

Remember when he literally burned a ready-made meal in the microwave? Yeah, Kibum remembered it really well, they had to buy a new one to get rid of the strong carbonic smell.

 

The day he tried to pleased Kibum by making his favorite food? Kibum’s tongue remembered it like it was yesterday.

 

But Jinki never gave up. And this simple fact made Kibum pulled out a proud smile. His man was a persevering one and he had to admit that if it wasn’t the case, Jinki would probably never have been able to make him fall in love with him.

 

“The wine is in the left cupboard idiot” Jinki hurried himself to pick up the bottle with a pout and gave it to the feline-eyed man. He scolded himself silently, he was always ready to make a fool of himself and Kibum would probably never allow him to cook again, he was sure.

 

Kibum opened the bottle of wine under an attentive pair of eyes. “I already taught you, never trust your eyes when you cook.” And with those words, Kibum put his index into the bottleneck, wetting his finger with the crimson liquid and placed it between the pink puffy lips of his lover.

 

“Only trust the taste. And your tongue is there for that purpose”

 

Jinki sucked the finger Kibum was offering him and made a face.

 

“My tongue tells me that I am licking garlic. Should I trust it?”

 

Kibum eyes widened in realization. He was cutting garlic just a few seconds before… Oops?

 

“I’m sooorry” He sang, the brightest smile he could make stuck on his face. In fact, he wasn’t that sorry and he pretended resuming his activities, giving his back to Jinki, a kinky smile lightening his face.

 

Their coq-au-vin could wait.

 

While Jinki was busy doing god only knew what with the cooker, he silently removed his shirt as best as he could, trying to avoid making wide motions.

 

He was now half naked under his apron and yet he was becoming feeling very hot. He put the finger Jinki’s sucked earlier in his mouth to taste it and was the one to make a face this time. The taste was actually worse than he thought. Raw garlic was really nothing but disgusting. So, he took a piece of chocolate from the shelf next to him and sucked it to get away with the nasty taste.

 

He then stole a glance at Jinki and the man seemed to be lost in his thought, looking with furrowed eyebrows at the meat in front of him. The scene made Kibum smiled. It was amazing how the man could find anything interesting. But the fact that he, Kim Kibum, was the main subject of his fascination pleased him more than anything. He swallowed with longing when he lost his eyes on his boyfriend’s strong body.

 

He could feel his jean becoming tighter for his growing erection and started to unzipped it, turning his eyes away. This was the problem with Lee Jinki. A nothing from him could aroused Kibum and this was how powerful his simple presence was on him. He pushed his jean with his underwear to his ankle and get rid of it all with a harsh move. Maybe with too much vigor.

 

“Wha-t-“ He heard Jinki begin. Shit, his secret plan wasn’t secret anymore.

 

“Kibum, what are you doing?”

 

He turned around slowly, like a little kid caught in the act. He rested his back against the edge of his work surface, and sat his elbow on it, pushing his pelvis forward.

 

“I’m preparing for your cooking lesson” he said, giving his hips slow motions. He saw Jinki Adam apple moving up and down and his eyes darkening with lust. He grinned from inside.

 

“Cooking lesson?” the man responded with a questioning voice but his features didn’t change.

 

“Yeah. It’s time for me to teach you how to taste good meat”

 

Jinki’s lips stretched into a wide smile. Kibum could tell that he was retaining himself from jumping around as sparkles were forming in his eyes.

 

“Taste? Did you rubbed yourself in garlic?” he asked, squinting suspiciously.

 

Kibum laughed out loud. “No!”

 

His boyfriend smiled back and took a few steps closer. He captured the dark-haired man’s waist with his hands and pulled him into his embrace. He could clearly see Kibum’s naked body through his light apron and he closed his eyes, repressing a shiver.

 

When he opened them again, two glowing eyes were watching at him and he didn’t resist long, reaching for his boyfriend’s lips. He captured them with envy and he heard his partner moaned in response.

 

Kibum's hands were running on his chest over his apron and his shirt and Jinki smiled with pleasure against his mouth when he felt a finger massaging his nipples. He tilted his head when Kibum opened his lips and accepted him inside, allowing their tongue to brush against each other and taste each other. He pulled away after a few seconds when he was short of breath.

 

“Mmm…chocolate” he whispered against Kibum’s neck. The latter groaned in agreement and nibbled at his ear. Jinki busied himself untying the apron and let it fell on the floor, reveling Kibum’s bare body. A satisfied smiled appeared on his face when he saw that the man was already hard.

 

Kibum was shuddering with apprehension more than ready to skip to the funny bit of the lesson.

 

“Hey…” Jinki spoke, watching his lover’s manhood and kneeling to close the distance between them. Kibum didn’t have the time to think more as warm lips took in charge his erection. He gasped, automatically grabbing the brown hair in front of him and he closed his eyes, letting the feeling invading his senses.

 

He moaned when the lips started to move down to the base of his cock and up back to the tip.  “Jinki…”

 

He felt the warmness leaving him and he whined in disagreement. As to fulfill his wish, Jinki took the tip back into his mouth and licked it. He released it once again and moved his tongue down to the base, licking the length of his erection and the precum he was releasing, multiple times. Kibum was already panting above him and it encouraged him to take back his boyfriend into his mouth.

 

He took all he could in and started to move his lips up and down on the pink flesh, his hands holding firmly his boyfriend’s waist, allowing himself to only taste him with his lips, tongue and mouth.

 

At that time, all that could be heard in the room was Kibum’s moans and sucking sounds. Kibum’s pleads amplified when Jinki began to suck with more ardor. “Jinki…Please…”

 

The latter released Kibum who let out a pleading sigh. Jinki didn't lose time and stood up, brushing his swollen lips again Kibum’s immediatly.

 

“So?” Kibum breathed with a smirk when they pulled out.

 

“Hum…How to describe it?...” He paused and purred like his was in deep thought. “You taste like…my favorite taste and…heu-”

 

Kibum didn’t allow him to continue as he threw himself on his lips, grabbing him by the neck and deepening the kiss.

 

He licked his own lips as he pulled away. “So this was what your favorite taste like?”

 

Jinki silently nodded.

 

“I like it too”

 

They kissed again, Kibum’s finger buried into the other’s hair while Jinki was busy massaging Kibum’s ass cheeks. Jinki hold on Kibum’s butt suddenly tighten and he carried him off the ground to the small table of the kitchen. He opened Kibum’s legs and placed himself between. He removed his apron and Kibum immediately began to rub his still hard member against Jinki’s clothed one.

 

“Kibum wait…” he started to moan.

 

Kibum grabbed Jinki’s arms in a tight hold while the other was unzipping his pant as fast as he could, releasing his aching member from his underwear. Immediately it found its way against Kibum’s and they started moving faster in unison, the table under them trembling from the impacts.

 

“Please take me! Quickly!”

 

Jinki sent the man a questioning look and Kibum responded with a kiss. He grabbed Jinki’s member and placed it in front of his entrance. Jinki took the hint and pulled inside without much preparation. Kibum cried out in pain but as Jinki began to thrust it turned into soft moans.

 

Kibum disposed kissed where the clothes Jinki was still wearing were allowing him, sucking his skin in some places. Jinki could feel bliss irradiating from all over his body and he moaned loudly against the man’s neck, cheeks and lips.

 

As the thrusts were becoming faster, they heard a sharp sound and the second after they were on the floor, the table collapsing in a dull noise under their weight and harsh motions. A reddish liquid spilled all over the floor, wetting partially Kibum whose back was lying on the cold floor of the kitchen.

 

He screamed at the impact and his breath was cut momently by Jinki collapsing over him. They laughed out loud as Jinki pressed they forehead together. They joined their lips and Kibum’s hips moved up to join his partner’s motioning him to resumed their previous activities.

 

Kibum bitted his lips as playful as ever, eying the glowing substance next to him. He was about to soak his palm in the appealing liquid and painting his lover with it when a strong smell made him change his mind.

 

“JINKI THE VINEGAR! HOW MANY TIME SHOULD I TELL YOU TO PUT EVERYTHING BACK WHEN YOU USE SOMETHING!”

 

The latter chuckled. “I didn’t even have time to use it you-”

 

Kibum slapped his bare torso. “Same!” He shouted angrily. “Look I stink!”

 

“I don’t mind” Jinki simply said. He was looking at Kibum straight in the eyes, lust still in his stare. Kibum stayed shut, barely breathing under the intensity of the two eyes watching him. He didn’t move an inch when two soft lips approached dramatically his own burning ones.

 

His man was a persevering one, indeed.

 

“I-I don’t mind too…” he muttered in Jinki’s mouth. He opened his mouth wider to receive Jinki in but the latter pulled away with apological eyes.

 

“I’m sorry. You really stink.”

 

Kibum quickly sat up and beated Jinki off his body, angry and he spoke with a serious voice. “I let you tidy up your mess. I’ll take a bath.”

 

He stood up turning around without a glance to the incredulous man and made his way to the bathroom. Jinki eyes didn’t leave the door through which Kibum disappeared and cursed. He finally looked back at the wet floor and whined. He didn’t want to do it and he wasn’t even the only one at fault, they were two bouncing widely against the table earlier after all.

 

“If you don’t hurry up I’ll have my shower alone!!” He heard Kibum yelled from the bathroom. He didn’t think twice, reaching for a towel, his manhood twitching in happiness.

 

“Hey! Wait for me we have to finish the lesson! I haven’t taste enough!”


	3. The man of the virtuous newspaper's ad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: The man of the virtuous newspaper's ad  
> Rating: PG-13 (with some little swearing, sex allusions)  
> Genre: Romance, fluff  
> Summary: Kibum is bored while his lover is having the time of his life revising for an exam loudly  
> Word count: 1672 words

**December, 3 rd 2014**

 

Jinki was lying on top of his bed, his notes opened over his head as he was reciting his lesson loudly. Kibum was beside him, his face onto the mattress, waiting impatiently for Jinki to make an end to his torture. But the latter couldn't care less, he had an important exam the next week and he wasn't ready at all. And it was all Kim Kibum's fault from distracting him the past few months.

 

So, sir Kibum could gently tuck his boredom into his ass, he wasn't in the mood to play with a grumpy cat.

 

Jinki rolled on his side, giving Kibum his back and folding his legs against his abdomen. He was holding his notes at a distance, enunciating aloud only the important words this time but the words didn't seem to make their way into his head so for Kibum's despair, he began reading all of it loudly once again.

 

"Jinki" he heard Kibum groan and he grabbed the nearest cushion to throw it toward his boyfriend’s stubborn head.

 

"Damn it Kibum! I am working!" he yelled. "It's my home so, if you are unhappy of it, take your things and go rub yourself against God knows what!"

 

Kibum groaned back and pouted on the mattress, his lips wetting slightly the cover below him.

 

"It's not what I want and you know it"

 

"So can you give me 10 fucking minutes of peace please?"

 

"Hum...It shouldn't be that hard..."

 

The room was silent again, only Jinki's voice echoing in the tiny room could be heard. Jinki was near the end of the third chapter when he swore he heard someone moan. He turned his head toward Kibum but the latter was still on the bed, face into the mattress and hands near his head. He plunged back his attention to his notes and after reading the next paragraph, the moans resumed.

 

"Kibum?"

 

"Mmh?"

 

"What are you doing?"

 

"Your voice..."

 

Jinki turned again to face the man and sighed when he saw him chewing the blanket. "Kibum!"

 

"It's not my fault! In that position your voice sound so sexy, it reminds me of that man..."

 

Jinki pressed his lips on a thin line. How was he supposed to respond to that kind of comment? The man was clearly provoking him. He looked at Kibum whose cheeks were of a red tint.

 

"If you are here to talk about another man you can leave the house!" He shouted angrily.

 

"I was just saying" he tried to correct himself "your voice sounds exactly the same as my sex phone operator"

 

Jinki raised an eyebrow. What nonsense was he saying?

 

"You know-“

 

"Were you moaning thinking of that man? Jinki asked seriously. It took Kibum aback.

 

"No!"

 

"You were! Horny bastard!”

 

"Coming from a man who jerk himself in front of a stranger it's surprising!"

 

Jinki closed his lips tightly, offended. Who was he to reproach him something? He wasn’t the only one who succumbed to the kinky video call they had nearly one year and half ago. And he wasn’t surely the one who still use sex call. Not that he has ever used it but they were in a relation now and he thought that they were at a stage where each of them didn’t need that kind of substitution anymore.

 

After all he did for him, he felt like cheated. His eyes left Kibum and he gave him his back, sitting on the edge of the bed they mostly shared now, ready to show him his anger and silence filled the room.

 

For 1 minute.

 

Jinki didn’t move, his anger raising gradually.

 

2 minutes.

 

Was he in love with the stupidest man on earth?

 

5 minutes.

 

Then, he felt something hard on his shoulder and he turned his head toward it, facing a sorry Kibum. His lips were joined in a pout and his eyes were looking at him intensely and if Jinki would concentrate he was sure he could see himself reflected in his eyes. His heart melt at the view. The scent of Kibum’s perfume invaded his mind and he sighed, defeated. He couldn’t resist the man.

 

“I didn’t mean it you know…”

 

“Hum…”

 

“Don’t hum like it, you know I don’t like it”

 

“Hummm” Jinki insisted.

 

“Stop it!” Kibum playfully hit his head and they laughed, Kibum hugging Jinki’s back, hands joined on his stomach.

 

“Did my voice sound like your sexy operator like this?”

 

“Right! I’m sorry! Can we speak about something else now?” Kibum said half joking, half angry, releasing the man.

 

Jinki’s laid on the bed and grabbed Kibum’s arm, pulling him into his embrace, on top of him. He closed his arms on the man’s back and held him tight against him.

 

Having sex with Kim Kibum hasn’t been a hard task to do, partly because Kibum has been the first one initiating for it. But making him fall in love with him has been one of the hardest things he had to do in life. He had struggled for months without respite only to eventually make him reconsider his feelings for him. And it hasn’t even been the end of it. He didn’t know how he has done it. But he did it and it was all that mattered now.

 

“So, tell me more about that man” Jinki teased him.

 

Kibum rolled his eyes then frown at him, not finding all of this really funny. But he knew Jinki, he would not leave him if he didn’t say anything. He leant down, resting his forehead on Jinki’s. They both closed their eyes and Kibum spoke.

 

“We only spoke a few time back at the time I haven’t met you uet. I felt lonely and…well it happened that I found by chance this ad on the newspaper.”

 

“That sounds so cliché” Jinki chuckled. “Don’t even try to sell me bullshit”

 

“Where was I supposed to find it then?” He replied, righting himself over Jinki and placing his elbows on each side of his lover’s head, his fingers playing in the other’s hair. Jinki didn’t respond, he couldn’t find a thing to say and the way Kibum’s fingers were brushing his hair was a lot of distraction.

 

“So I tried it. It wasn’t the first time I used this kind of service but I was amazed at how easily he could make me came with a simple call phone. His voice was so…oh”

 

Jinki wasn’t sure anymore if he wanted to know more about the man that made his lover came so easily and was shaking his head to make the younger stop.

 

“It’s not like I still do it! I swear I stopped before I even met you”

 

“It’s ok, you don’t have to justify yourself. And it isn’t something you should be ashamed of, right? And actually it sounds like something fun to try with a boyf-“

 

“Really??” Kibum didn’t even let Jinki finish his sentence. “I don’t believe you! You mean the two of us calling-“

 

“Of course not!” He brushed Kibum away from him. “I was just saying nonsense to see how you would react! And I should admit  I am slightly disappointed!” He sighed before adding “But you wouldn’t be Kibum if you didn’t”

 

He took the man back in this arm and held him closer. Kibum grinned at him and he put on an innocent face and stared at him. “So you really don’t want-“

 

“NO”

 

“Okay”

 

Jinki reached for his mouth and kissed him softly on the lips. Kibum leant back and kissed him deepening the kiss. He pulled out and peaked his lips, his chin and his neck where his Adam apple was sitting. He sucked at the place, making Jinki wriggling below him.

 

“But your voice will always be my favorite”

 

He kissed the skin and Jinki pushed him by his forehead.

 

“You don’t have to do this, really” he laughed. Kibum smirked and was about to lean back one more time but Jinki stood up and moved away.

 

“Kibum, I should really work now” The said man sighed.

 

“Right, I will buy something for diner then!

 

“Yeah! I will let you chose! Take your time honey” He sent a fake kiss to him and grabbed his notes.

 

The second after, Kibum disappeared through the doorway and Jinki threw a cushion in his direction mumbling a barely audible “your sexy operator you said?” for himself.

 

 

***

 

 

Kibum was on his way back to Jinki’s apartment when he felt something vibrate in his right pocket and he reached for it. He looked at the screen and realized that it was from a private number. Who would call him at this late hour? He didn't know if he should take the call, the few times it had happened to him it was some taxing commercial trying to sell him some crazy stuff. But something told him that he should take it anyway.

 

"Hello?"

 

“Humm can I talk to _Kim Kibum_?”

 

The said man shivered, swallowing a curse. A voice he knew too well was whispering to him in a more than arousing way.

 

“Jinki!”

 

“No, no. Sweetheart” the voice on the phone breathed. Kibum didn’t say anything, looking at his surrounding furtively, as if they could hear the man on the phone.

 

“I’m the-man-who’s-going-to-make-you-come-faster-than-the-sex-phone-man, Lee Jinki”

 

“Jinki stopped it! I’m in the middle of the street!”

 

“Good! My boyfriend prefers it when at the library, but it’s okay for me, anywhere would make it”

 

Kibum groaned.

 

“I will hang up!”

 

“Kibaem doesn’t want to hear me moan?”

 

“Shit Jinki! No I don’t want!” he yelled raising his voice.

 

He took a glance around him and some people were looking at him with weird looks.

 

“Haha just kidding! What take you so much time? I’m hungry! Hurry up” Jinki resumed in a normal tone and the call ended up like this, leaving a confused Kibum stilled on the sidewalk.

 

Kibum didn’t know of what was actually hungry his lover, but hurried up anyway.


End file.
